1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate inspection device and a method thereof, and particularly relates to a substrate inspection device capable of utilizing an illuminating and image capturing module to capture images of a plurality of regions of the substrate, and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mask is a very important piece for manufacturing integrated circuits. The designed geometric pattern is first shrunk and translated onto a substrate, such as a quartz substrate, through electron beam. Since the diameter of the electron beam is around 1 μm, the critical dimension of the pattern on the substrate is also around 1 μm. The pattern on the mask is then projected onto a silicon wafer for the mass production.
Before in use, the mask is inspected through an inspection procedure to see if there is any anomaly on it. Currently, the conventional mask inspection device captures a full-area image for anomaly examination; however, the full-area image has insufficient resolution, which causes identifying problem or misreading problem for finding all anomalies.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention design a substrate inspection device and the method thereof to solve the current technical issues and to improve the industrial practical applicability.